Tokyo Ghoul
by ChickenBakuba
Summary: In modern day Tokyo, society lives in fear of Ghouls: mysterious creatures who look exactly like humans-yet hunger insatiably for their flesh. None of this matters to Ken Kaneki, an ordinary young man, until a dark and violent encounter turns him into the first ever Ghoul-human half breed. Trapped between two worlds, Ken must identify the fine line between man and monster.
1. Prologue (Introduction Arc)

**Tokyo, 2000, alternate reality**

 _"CCG Base to 203, trespassers have been spotted in the 20th ward at the Aqua Building."_

The stygian helicopter zoomed forward, silent as the night, other than the occasional cough and wheeze of the helicopter's engine. The blades of the helicopter scythed through the air swiftly and effortlessly as it propelled itself through the charcoal night sky. 

_"Trespassers are believed to be ghouls - repeat, ghouls."_

The mauve headed girl sighed in bliss as she continued her gourmet meal. Blood stained her lips and soaked the expensive carpet as it dripped morbidly from her unfortunate victims. She hurled a half finished corpse to one side for later. The carcass slammed into the enormous aquarium bearing numerous fishes, scattering for a fleeting moment as the heavily mutilated nightmare revealed itself. 

The mouth of the corpse was open; the lips drawn back in a perennial scream. Its eyes were wide-filled with terror, gazing intently through the thick, transparent glass, watching a movie which only played for the dead. The ghastly corpse slowly slid down, leaving ominous stains of red in its wake. 

_"Proceed to location immediately."_

Overcome in a fit of ecstasy, she succumbed to her desires, animalistically feasting on the mountain of corpses that littered the expensive tiling. 

"More! I want more!" Promptly incapacitating a body, she grabbed a fistful of its hair and drained the cataract of blood cascading from the severed head, allowing it to trickle into her mouth. Blood splattered everywhere, turning her surroundings into a bloody mess aptly reminiscent of a haunted house. 

"Delicious!" She cried, gulping the thick gore down her throat, savouring the tantalising taste. 

"It looks like they weren't kidding when they called you a glutton." The man emerged from the bleak shadows, clad in a pale-white tuxedo garb. A mask obscured his face, and his knuckles were adorned with ornate knuckledusters. He cracked a finger expectantly. 

The girl dropped the head. It fell to the ground with a solid, heavy thud, connecting with the cold, marble ground as it disappearing among the mangled bodies. Blood soaked the marble floor.

"I hate being interrupted while I'm eating." She murmured, her rational slowly returning to her, her back still facing the stranger. 

"I don't suppose you know who I am." The giant, his height hovering near two meters, inclined his head arrogantly. 

The mauve headed girl stood up wearily, revealing her nude, petite figure drenched in the crimson blood of her unfortunate victims. 

"Oh, but I do." She remained stoic, her back still facing her opponent, almost vehemently refusing to acknowledge his presence. "You're a boring man that enjoys harassing others." 

The behemoth of a man chuckled mirthlessly, hollowly. 

"I've got orders from above." He stopped laughing. "I'm supposed to take you in alive." 

The petite girl remained silent as a ghost, her expression concealed. She remained impassive and immobile, seemingly ignorant to his words. On a clearer, brighter day, she would've been regarded as beautiful - gorgeous, even, but the blood, coupled with the poor, dim lighting which provided hardly any illumination veiled her features. She was nothing less of a nightmare. 

"But before I do, maybe I'll take a finger or two, an arm or two, or even a leg or two..." His crazed, bloodshot eyes darted around, checking out his potential dinner before transfixing themselves on the girl, glaring daggers at her. Ruby capillaries sported themselves on the edge of his eyes. The storm in his eyes were electric, a maniac flash of insanity reflecting in his irises. Cracking his fingers respectively as he fantasised, he produced a heavy blade from his suit. "You don't mind, do you?" 

The fishes flitted back and forth uncomfortably as the intensity of the ambiance increased, seemingly sensing the heated conflict. 

"What a small toy for such a big body." She teased, taunting him. "I bet you like playing house." She continued, smirking. "How adorable." 

In a flash, the behemoth was there. In his outstretched hand gripped his favourite blade as he hovered behind her. 

Inclining his head forward, he whispered into her ear. 

"Let me...take them from you." Liquid muscle formed behind his body, shooting from his spine just above his tailbone, gaining a solid form. Ruby and ornate, it arched itself over his head and aimed itself at her. The place exploded in dust and mist, and everything ended within the span of a few seconds. 

"Tch." The behemoth cursed as his kagune, like an oversized hammer, rammed into nothing but the floor. The girl's kagune stabbed itself into the glass aquarium beside the behemoth. 

The thick glass in the aquarium was designed to prevent breakage even against the exposure of punches. Yet it was not designed against a kagune. 

The carmine kagune pierced through it with ease, before returning from the water cascading through the broken glass. The massive wave of water, released from its pressure, burst out like a cock bursting from a bottle, crashing directly into the behemoth. The water turned crimson red, mixing with the blood of her wretched victims. 

"Tch." The behemoth growled as he stood alone in the gurgling water, watching as she absconded from the building. He mentally debated whether to give chase for a second then abandoned the idea almost immediately. He'd get her another day, he decided. He'd let her run for now. 

His eyes widened as he noticed his empty right hand. The bitch had filched his favourite blade. 

"Give them back." He snarled, as if she could hear him. His empty hand begin trembling in irate, apoplectic rage. "They're mine." 

_"Give them back to me!"_ He roared, anger and malice radiating from the very pitch of his voice. 

The girl stood solitary, alone, on the skyscraper, staring drearily at the heavy blade in her hand as she weighed it, allowing it to sink into her palms. Getting into a brawl with him was meaningless. She made a mental note to avoid him. 

_"Give them back to me!"_ The barbarian's incensed voice reverberated throughout the building, vehement. 

The menace behind his words were so thick that she could almost twist it out of the air and whip it into something monstrous. 

"I'm not going to waste my time on you." She murmured absently. 

Turning her head to admire the beautiful scenery of modern Tokyo in front of her, she relished the gentle gusts of wind caressing her skin. 

Beautiful, yet dark; ominous and portending. 

The skyscraper towered near 200 meters, and she could see perfectly what was approaching: a roiling mass of clouds, an angry and vicious army. It surged over the mammoth structures, casting brilliant, forked tridents of lightning to the ground, beating thunderous warning drums. Giants seemed to batter the heavens with their tremendous hammers, making the vast stratosphere above her shudder. 

She could smell the crackling ozone. Pathetic fallacy. Nature had understood the gravity of her encounter and was reacting in kind. 

Hurling the heavy blade in her hands away carelessly, she disappeared, allowing the atramentous night to envelop her as it slammed onto the metal bars below with a heavy thunk, the blade the only evidence of their encounter. 


	2. Chapter 13 (Ghoul)

"Kaneki!" He snarled. "Let me take more from you!"

"Now that we're at the end of the line..." An ugly grin split athwart his face. His reposed demeanour shattered. "Let me devour you!"

" _How amusing._ " I sneered, giggling. It wasn't just me speaking anymore, it was a voice that surpassed the limits of human and ghoul, a voice which represented both parts of me - ghoul and human.

Jason's eyes widened as he recognised the other side of me he thought dead - Rize. His pupils largened acutely and he barred his teeth, grinding it in anger.

Thoroughly enjoying the fanatical look on his face, I continued.

"You really are a trivial man." I slowly lifted my face up, staring directly into his eyes, taunting him. The harsh, fluorescent lights above glowed with an intensity, lighting up the anemic marble chamber. The macabre ambience seemed to grow; a ticking time bomb.

His tensely barred jaw relaxed as he forced an empty, mirthless laugh which resonated throughout the chamber walls.

"Ha-" He guffawed heartily, his mouth opening to reveal a set of oversized teeth with heavy strands and bridges of foul saliva attached to them. Detestable. "Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Exceptional until the very end!" He cracked his knuckle, his huge thumb brutally forcing down his index finger.

"Let me remove them for you!" He roared, the frenzied, sadistic side of him taking over. He threw his massive head and shoulders back, his kakuhou exploding from his spine, revealing an ornate, humongous pair of dark purple, maroon red twin kagune.

Like appetite, like kagune.

His massive kagune lurched upwards before arching down, whirling erratically into the ground, burying itself directly through the chair. Splinters of concrete tiling and remnants of the chair flew everywhere.

I was no longer there.

Tearing through the heavily shackled chains like paper, I tugged my hands free. Mist and smoke had shrouded the area, effectively blinding him.

I leapt at him stealthily, the chains binding my wrists together still intact. Somersaulting over his head athletically, I twisted my body around, orientating my body to face his back, using the heavy chains as a garotte. The shellshocked look on his face was priceless as he laboured vainly to remove the heavy chains constricting his windpipe.

How futile. Bending inching my head forward just above his shoulder, I whispered two words to him - words that expressed and defined my vile hatred for him that radiated from every fibre of my being, all concentrated into those two words.

 _"Fuck you."_

Having delivered my message, I leapt away with a graceful backflip, using his back as leverage. My hands sheared through the chains with ease. I felt reborn, a evolved revenant of myself. I haven't felt this...hungry in a while. The hunger overrid the RC Suppressants coursing through my veins. It no longer burnt or hurt as much as liquid fire anymore.

He remained stoic, but his body position remained the same way as he bent down, struggling for air, breathing heavily. Oh dear, I think I hurt him.

He regarded me with a wary look as I wiped my mouth clean of his pungent blood. He blinked as he noticed me wiping my mouth. Connecting the dots, his bloodshot, crazed pupils dilated as they swivelled towards his bite wound.

"That's foul." I voiced out my opinions and thoughts verbatim.

"Wh-y-you..." His frenzied pupils darted back towards me and transfixed themselves on me. His gaze grew even more intense as his voice shot up a pitch in disbelief. Dark blood begin to dribble down his wound as it begin to coagulate, his body already patching up the wound. "bit me?"

"Almost like the intestines of a fish on the verge of spoiling." I finished. It wasn't enough to sate my hunger. If anything, my hunger seemed to grow.

His only response was his kagune smashing into ground, before torpedoing towards me faster than a sonic-boom.

Catapulting myself through the air, I spun whilst dodging his spinning kagune lazily, throwing a spinning kick into his face.

"I'm not letting go!" He blocked my kick before grabbing it, cackling menacingly while tightening his grip around my shin.

Twisting my body around a full 360 degrees, I felt the bones in my leg snap and my muscles tear instantly. Yet I felt nothing. Gaining momentum, I executed a perfect roundhouse kick into his temple. The force of the explosive kick sent him crashing into the wall. Debris and smoke exploded everywhere as the impact of his land shook the entire chamber.

Landing lightly on the balls of my feet, I felt my coiled foot unfurl automatically, my body already patching up the injuries. My bones and muscles begin to reconnect, the tissue within my muscles sewing themselves together rapidly. Blood spattered from my foot and onto the ground, adorning the insipid, juxtaposed pattern.

"You think something like that would hurt, after all I've been through?" I questioned.

"Kill you..." His irate voice echoed through the achromatic mist shrouding his figure. Something trashed within the mist as his voice reverberated throughout the chamber. "I'll kill you!"

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you!" He rambled on incomprehensibly, livid. His bloodred kakuja, emerging from his spine, enveloped his fingers as he snapped them consecutively. Sweeping over his head and covering his eyes, the liquid muscle curled over his jawline and into his jaw, tightening itself as he roared. "I'll kill you!"

Cracking my knuckles, I smiled as he continued his rant. Good grief.

"I'll tear you apart, limb from limb!" His descriptions were getting rather graphical as his raving begin to waver, turning into snorts and growls. His sanity prominently deteriorated as his kakuja engulfed more and more of him.

The chamber shook as his kakuja completed his transformation, whipping side to side erratically before finally settling down. The mist had dissipated, unveiling his true form. The chamber shuddered.

His kakuja had torn through his shirt, leaving him shirtless. Massive muscles bugled as his body boasted of a six - an eight packs. He could've ran for Mr Olympia with that build of his. His bloodred kakuja, powered with hate, had enveloped his torso and head, and his right arm being the operator. It pulsed madly, incandescent with the ghastly blood of his dead victims.

Growling and snarling madly, he shivered and trembled madly for a few seconds, before leaping at me, his saliva dribbling from his jaws, his massive kakuja, operated by one of his hands, flying at me.

"Kaneki!" He roared, incensed, charging at me, his voice jagged from the clash of our blows. His kakuja, glowing with murderous intent, stretched forward as if to crush me with it's huge size, curling into a fist. Opting for a frontal charge as his chosen mode of operandi, he struck at me blindly, with the brute strength of a berserker.

Leaping backwards, I felt the massive strength in his kakuja as it whipped past me, leaving huge craters in its wake. Adrenaline lent wings to my feet as I weaved in and out of his fusillade of blows, capering around the chamber. I let loose a roundhouse kick into his torso. Barely flinching, he resumed his crazed rampage almost immediately as his kakuja acted as a flesh armour, absorbing my blow.

Ducking under one of his blows, I felt it flip my hair as his kakuja hurtled over me at a high velocity. Delivering a devastating uppercut of my own into his chest, the chamber resounded with the solid blow of my punch connecting with his kakuja.

A perverse silence descended upon the chamber for a split second as we both froze. Had he been a normal human, he would've found his heart already exploded from the massive blow. The fragile silence shattered as his kakuja twitched once, before curling sideways.

A crooked grin sported itself on his face as his kakuja rippled forward, stabbing itself into my stomach. I felt a dull throb of pain as it entered my stomach, intestines and gut, before it expanded and curled around me, enveloping me fully. Then, gaining momentum, he hurled me into the walls of the chamber, cackling in glee as he did so. Debris crumbled from the ceiling of the chamber as the impact of my land racked the entire chamber.

Relaxing, his kakuja went immobile, no longer in need of use. Recovering from his earlier rampage, he breathed in and out heavily while basking in his victory.

His jaw clenched in fury as he saw me emerge from the mist uninjured, already healed. His bloodshot eyes seemed to grow darker as veins sported themselves in his irises.

Summoning my own kagune out of my spine, I felt it take form behind me.

"Now..." I looked up, shooting him a lopsided grin. "it's my turn."

Cracking my finger, I manoeuvred my kagune forwards to point at him, feeling the power in it as it scythed through the air effortlessly. His was powered with hate, mine with the blood and terror of my victims.

Still drooling, he roared, charging at me. Leaping up forcefully, I burrowed out of the mist, stabbing my four tentacle claws into him. Sparks whirled everywhere as our kakuhous clashed with each other.

Stabbing two tentacle claws into the ground for support, I remained my position in the air while parrying his attacks. Smashing two tentacle claws into the side of his kakuja, I smiled sadistically as he grunted in obvious pain, before finishing it with two tentacles tackling his body into the ground.

Landing softly on the ground, I stood up as he charged at me again, unfazed by my earlier strikes. Dodging his smash easily, I jumped onto his kakuja before being thrown off violently. His kakuja buckling erratically, launching a plethora of depredating blows at me.

Ducking under him once more, I directed all four tentacle claws upwards, into his kakuja as it vainly laboured to strike me. His kakuja was sheared through instantly like a knife through hot butter. Recoiling from me as if I were anathema, he shrieked in agony. Leaping above him, I finished the battle with a devastating blow from all four tentacles.

Walking slowly into the mist, I spied his broken, defeated figure, lying face down on the floor, shellacked.

I stabbed one tentacle into his fleshy left arm, enjoying his cries. Cracking my fingers, I quizzed him a simple question.

 _"What's one thousand minus seven?"_

Opting the choice of being silent, he glared defiantly at me through his screen of broken kakuhou cells. Smashing another tentacle into his coarse right leg, he screamed in anguish.

 _"I'll ask again."_ I paused, before iterating my question.

 _"What's one thousand minus seven?"_

Trembling intransigently, he continued his impeccable silent treatment.

Smashing another tentacle into his meaty body, I repeated my question louder.

 _"What's one thousand minus seven?"_

Propelling myself onto his body, using the tentacles, I straddled him.

Trembling in pain, misery and in defiance, he stammered the numbers drilled into him as he capitulated.

"N-Nine hundred...and ninety-three..." He croaked in a parched voice.

"N-Nine hundred...and eighty-six..."

A single, lone tear washed down his cheek and rolled onto the ground, mixing with his blood as he enumerated the digits I had endlessly recited while being tortured and mutilated continuously in that autocratic, stygian chair.

"N-Nine hundred...and seventy-two..."

"Nine hundred...and sixty-five..."

 _"You tried to devour me."_ I ignored his sniffling as I cracked my finger.

"So you don't mind..." Clapping the side of my head twice, I felt the critter inside my ear crawl to the other side of my head. Pulling the red headed centipede out before throwing it onto the ground, I finished my last question. "if I eat you, do you?"

Not waiting for a reply, I opened my jaws and clamped my jaw around his kakuja, lacing my teeth around his torn, mutilated kakuja before tearing a bite off.

 _Delicious._


End file.
